Wild Ride
by Lebrezie
Summary: Namine was fresh meat, and therefore assumed to be an easy lay in ninety-nine percent of the male population’s eyes. Namine thought college was about learning, unfortunately, it only took one day to realize how wrong she was.
1. Chapter 1

**Lebrezie**: Hey guys! I was in the process of updating Masked Love when this random idea came into my head.

As most of you probably don't know, I am a senior in high school, therefore college is rapidly approaching.

Hopefully this won't be what my first day is like. As for Namine, she is in for one wild ride.

_**S**_ummary: She had blond hair and blue eyes, and she was very naïve. She was fresh meat, and therefore assumed to be an easy lay in ninety-nine percent of the male population's eyes. Namine thought college was about learning, sadly, it only took one day for her to realize how wrong she was.

Thanks for reading! Hope you **_enjoy_**!

**~X~**

_**Wild Ride **_

_Chapter 1_

Namine stood in front of her new dorm. Students were bustling about, carrying pillows; mini-fridges and suitcases that she could safely assume were filled with beer.

Oddly enough, as she stood amongst the chaos, not only did she realize not a single person was holding anything remotely similar to a book, but more importantly that she, with her conservative parents, and innocent composure, did not belong here.

Namine gasped, her sudden lack of breath definitely confirmed this fact; she did not belong here, even God was sending her suffocating signs, literately. "Mom, let go, please," she explained in a broken voice.

Her mother gasped as if outraged by this suggestion and said hysterically, "Never! You're my baby; I won't let you grow up!" Her mother was clutching her for dear life, she was determined, and therefore Namine's chances of escaping alive were rapidly decreasing.

"Honey, time to let go," Her father intervened and peeled the poor women off her daughter.

Namine let out a large sigh, and sent her father a thankful look. "I'm gonna miss you honey," he said, sending her a smile, and giving her one last hug. "Me too dad," She said, before letting go.

"Don't do anything your grandmother wouldn't do!" He said, before picking up his wife and dragging her to the car.

Namine slapped her forehead, and looked away as her mother screamed.

"What! I wasn't done, let me say goodbye! Ah, this is why you sleep on the couch." A few mumbles were heard before she screamed in a shrill voice, "I love you! Don't forget that, write us! Bye!"

After those final and not so reassuring words, the doors slammed, and the care tires skidded forward.

They, her parents, were gone, and other than her best friend beside her, Namine was completely alone.

She dropped her pillow, adorned with a Dora the Explorer pillow case, and whispered to her best friend and fellow victim, "Kairi, I don't think I can do this."

Kairi simply laughed before saying, "Come on, Nam, this is college!" She extended her arm towards the meek dorm building and smiled as if it was treasure island. "Supposedly it's all down hill after this, so we better make the most of it," she winked and picked up the pillow, "besides, in her younger years your grandmother was one crazy ass bitch." Kairi laughed, and with those final words of wisdom, walked straight into the building.

Namine gulped as Kairi entered the building (of doom) and disappeared from sight.

It wasn't too late to take drastic measures and turn and run, was it?

She needed to get out of here, before something horrible happened….turn around and escape….it was simple, no one knew her, besides Kairi, so her absence would go pratically unnoticed. She could leave the city and become a hobo, or travel afar and discover different worlds or...

"Hey, you look lost," A voice said. Namine woke up from her panic attack of self loathing and looked to her left. There stood a guy, a light smirk adorned his lips, and his eyes held a dull interest. His hands were in his pockets and a headphone was dangling in one of his ears. His collar was half popped, and his hair was past bed head and venturing into the category of in drastic need of a comb.

"Not lost, just new." She replied shortly but politely. Somehow she had managed to suppress a look of disgust; he looked as if he had just woken up and it was two in the afternoon.

His smile widened, "So you're a freshman." His eyebrow arched, "perfect," he nodded his head towards the door, "come on, I'll help you get settled in." Before she could argue otherwise he had already grabbed her suitcase. She followed after him, thinking about the best way to politely decline his help.

She didn't want or need his help, what she needed was to get out of here; besides he probably had a mid-day drinking fest to attend.

"Hey ---" but before she could speak he interrupted her by grabbing her information sheet and glancing at it quickly. He muttered, "Room 314, nice," before handing it back to her and taking a sharp left.

Namine remained momentarily speechless, now that was just plain rude. Forget manners, he certainly had; besides this was college, and she was realizing fast that if she wanted to survive she had to play the game.

"Look, I'm fine, so you can go off and do something much more worthwhile like killing brain cells or something."

He stopped and turned around and sent her an amused look, "Finally, a personality, I was beginning to think you really were just an empty shell." He pushed open a door and dragged her suitcase through before sending her one final smirk and letting the door slam in her face.

She clenched her fists before pushing the door open and looking up, stairs, wonderful. She could hear the clunking of footsteps above. The door shut behind her, and his voice called down, "Hey blondie, start climbing and keep up!" He yelled from a floor up. She began to climb and yelled back out of anger, "Hey, bedhead, you don't know anything about me, so stop pretending like you do!"

He laughed then yelled, "Let me guess? You're from a…conservative family; your father's excited about your education and your mom's afraid to let you go, am I right?"

She stayed silent, forgetting to be angry that he had just revealed her history to the entire dorm, and decided to take the steps two at a time. Namine reached the third floor just in time to see him leave the stair case and exit yet again through another set of slamming doors.

She forcefully pulled it open and ran smack into a wall, or well, he sure felt like a wall.

Before she could blink she was on the ground, and the next thing she knew he was pulling her up and apologizing left and right. "Oh shit, I'm sorry. You ok?"

She steadied herself and brought a hand to her head, there was sure to be beautiful bruise there in the morning.

The wall, er guy, was still holding her arms and she blinked a few times to focus. Slowly a blurry brown bush came into view…she blinked again, and then held back a laugh. It wasn't a bush, it was his hair!

He sent her a nervous smile before apologizing yet again, "Really, I'm sorry, I have some ice back in my room ---"

"No, its ok, thanks though," She said, still rubbing her head; she sent him a sweet smile. That bump to the head hurt, but it still wasn't enough to make her forget about the idiot dragging around her luggage. Knowing her luck, she would probably find her suitcase open and sprawled across the pavement, with all her undergarments strewn about.

She was about to move past the guy, and cautiously open the door, when his voice caught her attention.

"Hey, so somewhere between the collision and the fall I think I missed your name," he said, smiling and rubbing the back of his head. It was the most adorable thing she had seen all day.

Then again, her day consisted of the never ending car ride, an overly excited best friend, and a not-so-personal tour of her dorm.

"Right, I'm Namine, it's nice to meet you," she uttered, extending her hand. He took it and said, "I'm Sora, and I'm really glad I bumped into you," he said, laughing at his own joke.

She smiled sweetly before saying, "Well then Sora, it was nice running into you…literately, but if you'd excuse me, some guy is running rampant with my luggage and I kinda need to get it back." She smiled at him before waving good-bye and shrugging through the door.

He looked as if he wanted to say something else, but the door closed before he had a chance. She decided to find her suitcase instead of figuring out what he wanted to say. Like her grandmother always said, securing your life was more important than making friends….or well, at least she said something like that….once….maybe.

Namine shook away her senseless thoughts and focused on dodging flying footballs and Frisbees. Something hit her in the back of the head, she turned around, frustrated and looked down. To her surprise on the ground at her feet was a football wearing pink panties.

A look of confusion and disgust adorned her face; firstly she didn't even know that was possible, wait till she tells her parents that the first thing she learned in college was that footballs could wear lacey lingerie. Secondly, gross. She had no idea where either of those items have been, and together they mean one thing, horny guys, in other words, danger.

A guy with sandy colored hair ran up to her and picked up the football, "Sorry dude," he said almost rudely, she was about to turn and run when she caught him checking her out. His eyes trailed up and down her body as a small smirk crawled onto his lips, "Hey, you want to contribute?" He asked motioning to the football. She stared at him blankly, confused, for a few moments before she paled in disgust. She knew what he wanted, and couldn't help but ask, did she look like a slut? Of course not, so she muttered, "disgusting bastard," and turned away.

He yelled after her, "Welcome to college bitch!" She only sneered and other wise ignored him as she turned a corner.

Namine ventured down the hall in desperate search for 314; she was quickly figuring out that her room would be the only safe place if she stayed; sadly she was having no luck finding her haven, instead she was stuck within the madness of the hall adorned with college guys, other wise known as pigs.

Finally, she spotted bedhead, standing just outside her door. She approached him angrily, but he smiled at her causally, as if he was supposed to be there. "What was the hold up?" He asked nonchalantly, and gave her a small nodd.

"It's really none of your business, now is it?" She spat before grabbing her room key from his hands.

"I met your room mate," he said with a smirk. She rolled his eyes at him and he continued, "she's very…friendly." If Namine was paying attention at all she would have realized that the tone in his voice indicated bad news, but unfortunately she was focused on getting inside her room and hopefully never coming out.

She fiddled with the lock, suddenly nervous that he was standing there watching her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," he advised as she began to open the door.

"And why not --- Oh. My. God." Namine screamed after opening the door. If her eyes could bleed they would, if she cursed she would, if she could take back the entire decision to go to college she would, but she couldn't, and now she was officially scared for her life.

"Shit!" A girl screamed before pushing a guy off of her and grabbing a Dora the Explorer pillow case on the side of the bed, if Namine wasn't so disturbed she would be angry, that was her pillow case. "Sorry about that," the girl mumbled then nervously smiled, "the names Yuffie," the girl extended her hand, but Namine remained speechless, so Yuffie continued to talk, "Uh…sorry again, it's just that I have been waiting for college all my life, and now I'm finally here, why waste time?" She nervously chuckled and then awkwardly adjusted the pillow case.

Namine winced, Dora should not have to suffer that kind of pain.

Namine stayed silent before quietly excusing herself, exiting the room and slamming the door in her roommates face.

She kept her back to the door, as images of ponies and proms flashed through her head, anything to get that horrible memory out of her brain.

Unfortunately the memory of happiness did not last long because his voice penetrated her brain. "I warned you, but you didn't listen," Namine took a deep breath before sending him a glare.

He sighed then offered, "Do you want me to get ride of them?"

She shook her head in defiance and crossed her arms.

"Well then how else do you plan on sleeping tonight?" He questioned, crossing his arms. He had nice biceps, she thought absentmindedly, "I mean; you are always welcome to stay in my room…" No wait, scratch that last thought, his biceps sucked, and so did his foul mouth.

"Fine, just do it," she spat, hoping that after this he would just leave or pass out or something.

"Kay, but you owe me." She ignored his last comment as he entered the room, and continued to focus on happy thoughts. Moments later the door opened and Yuffie and her man-friend-guy-whore exited the room.

Yuffie continued to sputter apologizes, "Really, I'm sorry, I didn't want to meet this way; it's just one thing lead to another, and BAM, and then you walked in…and,"

"Shut up Yuffie," the guy-whore said as he dragged her away.

"Awww, but Leon, I'm just trying ---" She began to protest, but he slammed a hand over her mouth and lifted her over his shoulder. "You've already done enough for one day," he muttered before turning a corner and disappearing.

Namine sighed deeply and hoped that she wouldn't find any more disgusting or disturbing surprises between her door and the bed. The door was cracked open and Namine took a breath before stepping in.

She turned and rolled her eyes, and cursed herself for speaking too soon. Bedhead was sitting on her bed looking out the window.

"Alright, I guess I should say thanks or something," she mumbled and crossed her arms.

He looked over at her and smiled, "Don't forget you owe me," he winked at her, and she rolled her eyes, "That's it, get out."

He didn't move. She was about to resort to drastic measures and throw him out the window or kill him with a candlestick or something when a shrill voice penetrated her thoughts.

"Namine! This is your room right!?" Kairi screamed as she entered the room. She fell silent once she noticed the blond guy, and then looked between the two awkwardly. "Ah…I can just come back later…" she began, but Namine interrupted her, "No, its ok, bedhead here was just leaving,"

He sighed and stood up, "Meet me out front at 7, you owe me." He winked before walking past her towards the door.

She couldn't help but follow him with her eyes, unable to believe that he had just ordered her to meet him. He turned to face her and hung on the door frame, "Dora the Explorer…really?" He chuckled before ducking out of the door frame and walking down the hall.

The silence only lasted a few seconds before Kairi rushed to Namine, grabbed her hands and practically screamed, "First off, who was that sexy bag of bones? Secondly, why was he in your room? And thirdly, what are you gonna wear tonight?"

Namine sighed, and rolled her eyes at Kairi.

This was her first day of college and she couldn't help but feel like she had just signed her death warrant.

**~X~**

**Lebrezie**: Thanks for Reading! Hope you liked it!

**Review **_**& **_**Predict**!

_**Por favor**_. And thanks so much for reading, **p**e**a**c**e**!


	2. Chapter 2

**Lebrezie: **Hey guys! I am BACK (with another college filled chapter).

I just wanted to say real fast:

**THANKS** for all the reviews! You guys are awesome!

**~X~**

_**Wild Ride**_

_Chapter 2_

"So, Namine, isn't it about that time," Kairi not so subtly mentioned as she flipped through the pages of this months teenvogue.

Namine responded without looking up from her computer, "I'm not going." The hour was regrettably nearing seven, which is the time Namine was supposed to meet a very annoying, and infuriating blond upperclassman outside her dorm.

Key word here: supposed to, in other words, there was no way in hell she was even changing out of her cozy pajamas.

Kairi wined for the umpteenth time that hour, "but Namine! This could be your happily ever after." Namine rolled her eyes before sending Kairi a glare.

"Give me one reason why I should reward him, for his repulsive actions, by showing up." Namine stated. Kairi's persisting started the moment bedhead left the room, and it hadn't stopped since. Honestly, the fact that Kairi wouldn't shut up was almost as annoying as the idiot's own actions.

"Well, for one, he is unbelievably attractive, besides he's older, and he knows things that common freshman don't," Kairi's smirk was all too sick on her lips, and Namine sent her a disgusted glare before shaking her head. "Kairi, that's a reason _not_ to go with him."

Kairi only laughed and said, "Oh, Namine, you're so naïve." Namine didn't speak, but instead responded by turning up her music.

After skimming the last pages of her magazine Kairi left the room. Namine sighed thankful for the quiet, but she knew better, Kairi would be back soon most likely with a mountain of clothes in her arms.

It didn't even take her two minuets. Kairi was back before Namine could devise a good enough plan to escape. She didn't greet Namine, instead she threw something at her and said, "Blue v-neck and ripped jeans."

Namine pulled the jeans off her face and casually threw them on the ground. Kairi only smirked before walking over to pick them up. She held the jeans in front of Namine's face and said, "I heard Yuffie and Leon down the hall, its bad, you probably only have minuets, and your not welcome in my room, so you better get dressed."

Panic suddenly filled Namine's mind as thoughts of Yuffie and Leon, together, just feet from where she was sitting now, flashed before her eyes.

She could not be here when they arrived; it would be awkward, not to mention completely traumatizing, and Namine just wasn't ready to face her unruly, to put it nicely, roommate yet.

Namine glared at Kairi before practically ripping the jeans out of her hands and stomping angrily towards the bathroom. She threw the clothes on without glancing at her appearance, and left the room without telling Kairi goodbye.

She trudged down the stairs, mumbling angrily to herself, and then opened the door. Suddenly cool, crisp air tickled her skin; she was on the brink of smiling, but his voice penetrated her world, and instead of a smile a frown plagued her lips.

"You're late," He simply said, and met her under the light of a lamp post. She glanced at him quickly and analyzed his appearance. Thankfully he had changed his shirt, and he no longer looked like he had just come out of a six month coma; it was an improvement, and unfortunately Namine couldn't help but notice.

"You're lucky I showed up at all." Namine forced herself not to make eye contact. As much as she hated herself for it, he was cute, but no worries she knew it was a completely insane thought. Go ahead and say it, she was crazy, but in her defense, listening to hours upon hours of Kairi rambling could do that to you.

Suddenly she felt the tips of his finger tips rest lightly on her forearms and she nearly jumped. Just as she realized he was behind her he whispered in her ear, "You don't mean that." She crossed her arms before turning to face him, and then glared, "trust me, if I had my way, I would be in my pajamas, reading a book, in a place very far away from you."

He took a few steps back with an expression of mock hurt on his face, "Wow, Namine, that really hurt," He wept sarcastically before shrugging and turning.

She glared, deciding to ignore his mockery and crossed her arms, "How'd you know my name?" Namine asked as he turned. He ignored her, not that she didn't expect anything better, but it still didn't make it, it being this unfortunate and almost compromising situation, any less frustrating. He began to walk away, so she asked, "Where are you going?"

He turned around and began walking backwards as he talked, "Follow me, and you will find out." He winked, and then with a turn of his heals began walking forward again.

"Fat chance," she mumbled before calling, "I wouldn't follow a stranger, let alone a strange idiot." She held her ground and watched as he stopped, turned, and looked straight at her.

He chuckled to himself, "again with the amusing insults," he smirked, "you should curse, add some bang to those insults, then people would take you more seriously." He shook his finger at her as if he was lecturing her about picking her nose in public.

"I don't curse," she answered plainly, before turning her back to him. She stood there, arms crossed, for a moment. She wanted to hate him, yet the only thought that seemed to cross her mind was that it was rude to ignore someone, even if they were being a complete jerk. It was moments like these when she hated the fact that her parents practically programmed good nature into her genetic makeup.

Suddenly his voice was right in her ear, "and I normally don't kidnap innocent freshman, but hey, there's a first time for everything." She turned around almost instantly, firstly because the fact that his breath hitting her ear was weird and something she didn't want to admit she liked, and secondly what he said surprised her.

He grabbed her wrist, and chuckled at her shocked expression, "Namine, I was only kidding, but really, come on, I have something to show you." His hand slipped from its hold on her wrist and suddenly became tangled within her own fingers.

She blushed instantly, and subtly attempted to peek at him. He caught her in the act and she blushed further. Why was it that at times like these when Kairi's nearly obnoxious voice filled her ears? She already had more of this guy than she could handle, she didn't need Kairi's insistent remarks about how cute he was floating around in her head.

"Wow Namine, you hands are really warm, you must be a pretty busy girl," He smirked, and then winked at her. She scoffed and instantly ripped her hand and from his.

She glared at him before stating, "If I cursed, I would call you so many fowl names."

"Trust me, if I could, I would do so many things to you too," He said, winking at her again. She slapped him on the shoulder, but he simply laughed it off.

"Namine, really, you should lighten up, it was a joke." She ignored him and continued to stare at the moving ground. Wait, moving? As in, she was walking _with_ him? No way. She stopped abruptly. That sneaky bastard, she sent him another glare before looking up at her surroundings.

She sighed hopelessly, wonderful. Not only was it dark, but she had no idea where she was, and knowing her luck, she had no idea how to get back either.

He chuckled slightly, as if he was sharing a joke with himself, before saying, "You know, I'm beginning to think that 'joke' isn't even in your vocabulary."

"And I am beginning to think kidnapping isn't in yours," she spat, and he chuckled, "actually I am fully aware of that term, learned it just last week, I'm sure your parents would be so proud of me." His smirk widened, "Maybe I should call them up right now, and tell them what their lovely daughter is doing." He pretended his hand was a phone and held it to his ear….and then he began to make a really obnoxious ringing noise.

Namine sighed and then pulled his hand away from his face, thankfully the ringing stopped, "please just take me back." She sounded defeated. When she said that she would rather be in her pajamas reading, she meant it. Today was tiring, and all she really wanted to do was sleep.

In fact, she was so tired that the poor girl didn't even realize that they had begun walking again. "It's a little too late for that," He said, almost too cockily. He glanced to his right as a large smirk grew on his lips.

"And why is that?" Namine questioned, suddenly very suspicious. She looked around in attempt to survey her surrounds. Granted it was dark, but this place looked oddly familiar, it was as if she had been here on a tour once…yea, it was coming back to her now. This place looked just like fraternity row…

Suddenly his voice penetrated her anxious thoughts by saying, "Here we are, home sweet home." He reached out his arms and motioned to the scenery. She sighed, houses and frat boys, it really was a magnificent sight.

Namine's mouth fell open and she sent an evil glare towards her left, "You took me to a frat house." She hissed through clenched teeth.

People called his name from inside, and he waved at them, before turning to Namine to explain. "Its _find-a-freshman night_, get it, its alliteration; all the guys thought it was...how would you say it…cute," He quickly concluded, the tone in his voice was taunting, as if he had just won a game she didn't even know they were playing.

He subtly attempted to grab her hand, but she pulled it away, "first of all, if you think I would step foot into a place with more infectious diseases than a hospital then you don't know me at all." She was seriously angry now. He had specifically said he wanted to take her to a place, which to her clearly implied something civilized and remotely sanitary. Instead he took her to a frat house, a place that fulfilled neither of those categories, but instead fit the descriptions of a slowly decaying third world country.

He looked at her, and attempted to suppress a smile, "Your right, I really don't know you, but then again, that's the point of dating isn't it?"

It took her a few moments before her triumphant smile slid from her lips. She was too caught up in the fact that he had admitted she was right to completely comprehend the rest of his sentence.

Yet after a few moments, her eyes widened and a blush instantly fell onto her cheeks, "This is not a date," she practically stuttered. Aliens could have sped into the atmosphere, kidnapped half the world's population and she still wouldn't have noticed because her mind was too busy collapsing in on itself.

"hmm, lets recap," he muttered and began to rub his chin, "its Friday, you're wearing nice clothes, I picked you up at seven, and now I am taking you to a party," he shook his head and smiled, "yep, sounds like a date to me," he concluded triumphantly.

Her eyes instantly shot to her clothes, and after glancing at her outfit Namine immediately began to send Kairi thoughts of hatred. Kairi was the one that insisted she'd look nice, heck, if it was up to her, she probably would have shown up in her pajamas, with a comforting book in hand, and the intention to walk right back inside. But no, not only had Kairi somehow convinced Namine to meet the idiot who practically stole her luggage, but she was also the reason why she was about to go to a frat party on her first night at college.

"So Namine? Are you up for the challenge?" He said, once again breaking into her rambling thoughts. She shook her head as a confused expression adorned her features.

He chuckled and repeated, "I dared you to have fun, are you up for the challenge?"

She sighed and looked at him, her resolve was slowly breaking and she knew it, "I don't even know your name."

"Roxas," he suddenly said, before extending his hand, "it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She took it with a weary look; in her mind she was weighing her options.

Decline his offer, and risk the possibility of wandering the campus all night or play into his game and get home safe.

Not gonna lie, but those were both horrible options.

Namine bit her lip and warily asked, "If I go with you will you promise to take me home, I have no idea where I am," She bargained, hoping he would take the bait. "Deal," he said, and continued to shake her hand, as if he was sealing the deal.

She smiled to herself and cleverly mentioned, "You never said how long I had to stay…" she glanced up at him, excited to have beaten him at his own game.

He sent her a smirked and he slugged an arm over her shoulders as they walked up the yard, "Trust me, I've already got you hooked."

~X~

**Lebrezie**: Hey Guys! Hope you liked the chapter! I know it is super short, but I just thought it fit, you know, besides, I don't really want to write more right now…

Neways, thanks so much to all those who reviewed for the first chapter! I really appreciate it!

**Review **_**& **_**Predict**!

_**Por favor**_. And thanks so much for reading, **p**e**a**c**e**!


	3. Chapter 3

**Lebrezie**: Hey guys, for some reason I just have a lot of inspiration to write this story, so I am gonna go with the flow! Haha {it's a fun ride}

Anyway, thanks so much for the all the reviews and favs! The story is actually getting semi-popular, so thanks so much for the support! Your reward: A semi-long(ish) chapter! Congradulations, you may claim your prize!

Hope you guys enjoy and peace out!

~X~

_**Wild Ride**_

_Chapter 3_

"Roxas I don't think I can do this," Namine whined, she was currently one step away from entering the house, and honestly her fear had gotten the best of her.

The door was open and a medley of aromas was flowing through, she plugged her nose and forced herself to open her eyes. The sight was worse than she imagined. Something red was splattered against the door frame and a roll of toilet paper hand unraveled itself right through the entrance.

"You can't really be afraid to enter my house," Roxas mocked, and nudged her gently. She gave him a serious look, and then motioned to the red splatter with her eyes. He chuckled, "You're not quite ready for that story yet." A few of his friends called from inside, but he ignored them and kept his attention on Namine.

She covered her eyes with her hand and muttered, "I think I might get sick." She watched Hoarders, she already knew what the other, more disgusting side was like, she didn't need to experience it first hand.

"Hey Namine," bedhead called. She looked up, and he motioned for her to come closer. She sent him a confused look before hesitantly obeying. Once she was close he bent down and whispered in her ear, "Let me let you in on a secret." Her breath caught, his voice sounded husky and it distracted her. She almost forgot to listen to what he was saying. "The less you think about it, the better it gets."

She was about to completely disagree with him, but the words never escaped her lips. Nope, instead her feet left the ground and her head flung forward. If she hadn't realized that he swept her off her feet, literately, and was now carrying her bridal style, she would have been pissed, but now all she could do was blush.

He smiled up at her and then took a step inside; she held her breath and squeezed her eyes shut. He chuckled at her reaction, "You can breathe, the air's not toxic."

"Yea, that's what you think," Namine muttered angrily. She hated the fact that he made her do knew things, experience different situations that she never thought she would otherwise experience, like stepping inside a frat house for example; yet there was still apart of her that wanted to get to know him, and figure out what made him tick.

"Dude Rox, you'd get married or something?" An idiot called from across the room. Namine rolled her eyes, what an idiotic question. She resisted the urge to spit back a mildly intelligent insult, and instead whispered for Roxas to put her down.

"Are you sure, the dust bunnies might bite you," Roxas playfully forewarned. Her eyes instantly shot to the floor, it was absolutely filthy, even worse than the doorstep, but she couldn't help but notice that people were staring, and that her blush was regrettably growing.

She shook her head, and he muttered, "It's your funeral," he was mocking her, yet it only made her slightly angry. He let her down, and her feet gently touched the floor. She winced, but it only took her a few seconds to bear the grime, and she managed to breathe.

"So you gonna introduce me or not?" It was the idiot again. Namine sent him a glare, honestly, she was taking a step that was equivalent to man's first step on the moon, and all he could think about was meeting her. She was beginning to think that college wasn't designed to gain knowledge, but instead to gradually lose it in dumps like this.

Roxas sighed and muttered, "By the way, this is Hayner," Roxas patted the guy on the shoulder, and he turned to face the two.

Namine took a moment to look at him, and she instantly frowned as she recognized him. "The freak with the football," Namine nodded, and purposely forgot to shake his hand.

Hayner scowled in return, "The bitch with blond hair, it's nice to finally see you again."

Roxas only laughed, "Wow, Namine, you get around faster than I thought." She slapped him for that, unfortunately, it didn't work, because he continued laughing.

"It's not funny, I have been here for a total of five seconds and I am already having second thoughts about breathing the same air as some of these idiots." Namine purposely pointed her hand toward Hayner as she spoke, and he crossed his arms and glared.

"You know Rox, I don't like your freshmen," Hayner said with a skeptical look as he once again checked the poor girl out.

"Well the feeling is mutual," Namine muttered under her breath. "See what I mean," Hayner whispered to Roxas, in a loud enough voice for Namine to hear. He pointed to her not so subtly and acted as if she couldn't hear him, even though she could perfectly.

Namine scoffed and said, "You know what, I don't care if I get lost, I am out of here!" She turned on her heels secretly hoping that her hair whipped them in the faces as she turned, and sped away from the two biggest jerks she had ever met in her life.

Yet when she turned the door was gone as if it had magically disappeared, the air was probably making her hallucinate or something. It didn't take long for her to get lost. The house was big, and dark, and there were people everywhere. Not lying; she could barely move let alone focus on keeping potentially harmful germs from attacking her.

Either her brain was on the fritz or the air really was contaminated with brain-cell killing toxins. In conclusion, she needed to get out of that house; it was actually making her insane.

She made a quick decision, and thought it best to quit moving. Once she figured out where she was, she would have a better handle on where she needed to go. It was simple logic.

She took a seat on the stairs knowing the couch was far too risky. Or so she thought…

Everything happened so quickly, one second it was quiet, almost peaceful, then the next, there was a panicked voice ringing in her ears. "Watch out!" It screamed.

Namine's eyes widened, she turned, saw a mattress flying full force down the stairs directly towards her face, and jumped up.

Somehow instead of getting trampled, she managed to hitch a ride, and when she opened her eyes she found herself on top of the mattress instead of under it. She didn't have time to ponder this occurrence because there were two things that rightfully occupied her mind.

One was how, even though she had safely avoided being trampled, she was now heading full force towards the bottom of the stairs, and ultimately a wall.

And second, even though her life was flashing before her eyes, she couldn't help but notice that someone's hands were securely wrapped around her waist.

The next second was brutal, the mattress hit the wall, and they both fell forward. The guy hit wall first, and Namine not so comfortably landed against his chest.

"Shit dude! That wasn't supposed to happen!" Voices could be heard, and Namine quickly came to the conclusion that she wasn't dead simply because it was illegal to curse in heaven.

"Hey are you ok?" This voice was closer to her, and sounded more intimate. He was speaking softly; later she would discover this was because she had knocked the wind out of him, but for now when she opened her eyes only one thought seemed to register.

His dark blue eyes peered directly into hers and confusion suddenly burdened her mind, after blinking she questioned, "Sora?"

He shook his head, and managed to chuckle, "wow, Namine…we have to stop running into each other like this…"

A small smile fluttered onto her lips and for a moment she rested her head against his chest and let the fast-paced beating of his heart calm her nerves.

She could hear people crowding around, probably excited to see a few broken bones. One of the voices was definitely more familiar than the others, "Sora! What are you doing with Roxas's freshmen?"

This broke Namine's impact induced haze and she jerked her eyes open. A blurry image of Hayner came into view and Namine went into panic mode. If Hayner was here, Roxas was sure to follow. Without thinking she acted quickly and grabbed Sora's hand, "We have to get out of here," she whispered to him in an urgent voice.

He was still too dazed to refuse, so he clutched her hand as she pulled him up and ran for the other room. Namine's mind became one tracked as she searched for any place to hide, a closet came into view and she took the opportunity.

She opened the door and after pulling Sora and herself in closed it just as quickly.

Nothing but silence and the sound of their irregular breathing filled the small, cramped space for a few moments. They listened silently as voices passed by just outside the door. One of the voices was Hayner's, and then later to be followed by Roxas's.

Namine couldn't exactly make out what they were saying, one because everything sounded oddly muffled from inside the closet, and secondly because of the fact that Sora's hand was still in hers combined with the fact that their bodies were pressed against each others was a little hard to ignore.

She decided to break the silence by saying, "Sorry for dragging you in here…"

He chuckled again, and she could physically feel him laugh, "It's alright, if I hadn't died on impact Roxas probably would have killed me." She sent him a confused look and he continued, "Its not exactly standard procedure to mattress dive on the first night of college."

She nodded in agreement and couldn't help but notice that the moonlight shining in through the small closet window reflected in his eyes. Sora struggled with his hands; there wasn't really any place to put them except of course, on her hips. She blushed and then noticed that her hands were resting on his chest.

This is one of those situations where if it wasn't completely awkward it would be very romantic, but seeing as this was Namine; it was of course the former and therefore very awkward.

In desperate search for conversation Sora asked, "So what brings you to a frat party? You didn't exactly seem like the type." Namine sighed as she remembered the nights past events, and then muttered, "Well, I was practically dragged here against my will by one of the biggest jerks known to man kind."

"That explains it," Sora held back a chuckle and then muttered, "I almost forgot it was _find-a-freshmen_ night."

"Yea, I realized about the 'cute alliteration' a little too late," Namine mocked, and then sighed at the thought of Roxas. In an unconscious attempt to get him out of her head she asked, "So, where's your freshman?"

Sora chuckled and shook his head, "You're looking at him. I'm not a member of the house, just a want-to-be pledge."

She nodded in understanding, and then something on his forehead caught her eye. It was shiny and red. Her eyes suddenly widened in shock, "You're bleeding!"

He motioned for her to keep her voice down, and she nodded before whispering, "Your head." She lifted her hand and touched it to his forehead, the blood was mostly dry, but he was sure to have a cut somewhere under his hair.

"That's not good, you have to take care of that," She informed. She wanted to be a nurse, and this was the kind of one-scene experience she needed.

"It will be fine," he shrugged and attempted to hide the small blush forming on his cheeks.

"With the number of germs infesting this place it will be infected within the hour, I won't let you die Sora."

He raised his eyebrow, "Aren't you being a little dramatic?"

"I took first aid; you could potentially grow another limb or something utterly disgusting."

"Fine," he agreed with a smile, "but how do you expect to bring me back from the brink of death from in here? He asked with a bit of curiosity.

Namine thought for a moment before asking, "Do you think it's safe to leave?"

He answered by cracking the door and peeking outside, "coast is clear, everything has resumed normality, the operation is a go."

She sighed and grabbed his hand, "Stop mocking me," she whispered before pushing open the door and sneaking through.

Somehow the two managed to make it to the kitchen without being spotted, and Namine was now attempting to nurse Sora back to heath.

In other words she was putting ice on his head. "Hold still! This will help stop the bleeding!" She argued. "But its cold!" Sora protested. Namine sighed and shook her head.

"Sora!" A male voice called, Namine's eyes widened, it was Roxas, and she instantly dropped to the floor behind the counter Sora was leaning against. "What the hell?" Sora asked and looked down at her as he held the ice against his head.

Namine shushed him just in time because before the next second passed she heard Roxas's voice again, except this time it was closer.

"Dude, Sora, what the hell?" Roxas asked casually. Namine could picture his smug self, leaning against the other side of the counter. He probably had that know-it-all smirk on his lips, and that tasseled, 'I just jumped out of bed' look in his hair.

She disliked every part of his being, even his finely chiseled biceps.

"Look Rox, I am sorry, but mattress surfing seemed like a really good idea at the time," Namine looked up at Sora, while he held the ice with one hand; he nervously scratched the back of his neck with the other.

"And what did you learn from this whole ordeal?" Roxas asked, again using that same know-it-all tone he used with her earlier.

"Safety first?" Sora nervously answered, it was obvious that Roxas was superior, and the fact that Sora wanted to pledge this house made his situation rather compromising.

"No," Roxas answered rather quickly, the tone in his voice suddenly became rather frustrated, "I really don't care about mattress surfing, that is fine, the number one rule in this house is: never, and I mean never, take someone else's girl."

Sora gulped, and Namine could tell he was having a hard time resisting the urge to look down at her. Thankfully, Roxas continued his statement without giving Sora a chance to explain.

"I have confirmed sources that you trampled my date, where is she, because damn Sora, if you killed her and then buried her body in the walls I have the right to know about it." Namine couldn't help but blush, it almost sounded like he cared about her.

Sora nearly choked on his drink, and muttered, "Date?" But Namine hardly noticed his shock; she was too busy trying to figure out if his drink was harmless water or the sinful substance.

"Besides, all the guys are teasing me about the fact that I can't control my freshmen." Scratch that pervious thought, he actually was a horrible person that didn't care about her at all.

"Well, I might know…" Namine kicked Sora in the shin; he looked at her quickly before redirecting his glance forward. "I mean, maybe she decided to go home," Sora apprehensively suggested. Namine looked up at him, and resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

Roxas really did have the power over him, the poor guy. Sora's expression suddenly changed and he yelled, "Wait where are you going?"

Namine pictured Roxas, walking off casually, and then turning to respond with some smart-mouthed comment about how he needed to find another freshman before the night was over. What he actually said threw her for a loop, "I have to find her, to make sure she is ok; tell the guys where I am, see ya bro." Her mouth fell open, and she suddenly felt guilty for hiding from him.

She waited till the retreating footsteps faded completely before she cautiously stood up. Sora sent her a dumbfounded smile, "woah that was a close call." Namine ignored his last comment because one question was consuming her mind. She needed an answer, so she turned to Sora and asked, "Did he just call you bro?"

He nodded simply; it was obvious he was unable to understand how important this realization was to her. "Please tell me that that's some kind of fraternity lingo."

He shook his head again and said, "No, not really, he called me that because I'm his brother."

Her eyes widened, as everything seemed to piece together. It explained why Roxas was near the freshmen dorm, it explained why Sora was at the frat party, heck it explained why they looked alike.

Sora laughed at her reaction, because he obviously found it amusing, "You know Namine, brothers, as in grew up together, share a mother, all that jazz."

She wanted to say that he was an idiot and that of course she knew what being brothers meant, but the words never left her lips because suddenly her body became very heavy and her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she fell to the floor.

This wasn't supposed to happen, she wasn't supposed to stay in college, yet she did. She wasn't supposed to go to a frat party with a junior, who despite his lack of manner was attractive, witty and older. She wasn't supposed to meet a funny, adorable freshmen, and then develop possible feelings for him as well.

This is Namine, it was her first night at college, and instead of learning something she had become considerably confused. And to add to the embarrassing factor, she didn't even faint due to drinking, instead she fainted because she realized that two completely opposite, yet similarly attractive people were brothers.

~X~

**Lebrezie**: Hola readers! Hope you guys liked the chapter, haha it was fun to write! Especially the scene when Namine as eavesdropping on Roxas and Sora's conversation. Haha

Ps. I kinda took this idea from a real-life experience (not the frat party part) but hitting a guy in the head. Yea, somehow I managed to hit a guy in the head with a staircase; I never cease to amaze myself. Anyway, it started bleeding, I felt horrible…

I hope he forgives me…

Neways, thanks for reading!!!

**Review **_**& **_**Predict**!

_**Por favor**_. And thanks so much for reading, **p**e**a**c**e**!


	4. Chapter 4

**Lebrezie**: Hola readers! Sorry for the long wait, but I am in the process of moving, and my goodness, I never knew how much stuff I really had.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter, a fair amount happens, so yay!

Hope you guys enjoy and peace out!

~X~

_**Wild Ride**_

_Chapter 4_

Her head felt numb and her eyelids felt heavy. She lazily opened her eyes, and the blurry image of a brown and slightly moldy ceiling came into view.

She instantly shut her eyes, because absolutely everything was wrong with that picture. She felt the sheets with the tips of her fingers, and suddenly began to panic.

_No Namine, none of it is true; you're really at home, in your comfy bed and clean white sheets. You never actually went to college because you realized it was a huge mistake and instead you decided to take a year off and head to the beach. Yes, that must be it! _

_See,_ she reassured herself, _your not completely insane, so open your eyes and…_

"WHAT THE HELL!!" Namine screamed, opening her eyes could have possibly been the worst decision of her life. She was so shocked that she not only forgot to breathe, but the fact that she cursed for the first time in her life didn't even register.

No, nothing could, except for the fact, that his face was right in front of hers.

Panicked thoughts traveled through her head, was she kidnapped? Date raped? Or worse, exposed to a deadly disease?

"Aw, come on doll face, I'm not that ugly," he slurred, she was about to scream again, but yelling from the hall caught her attention.

Suddenly the door swung open and Sora flew in, "Hayner, what the hell? Get away from her!" He quickly ran over to the bed, glared at Hayner and spat, "There's free beer downstairs."

Hayner smiled and poked Sora in the chest, "fine, fine, I can take a hint, even if I am ---"

"--- drunk," Namine angrily finished the sentence for him. She was fully awake and fully confused not to mention royally pissed off.

Hayner swayed over to the door, before turning back to wink at Sora and say, "good luck, she's a feisty one."

As soon as he was gone, Sora turned to face Namine with an apologetic look in his eyes. "I leave for three minuets and the drunks descend." He shrugged his shoulders and chuckled, but Namine didn't laugh.

Instead she continued to glare at the ceiling, the floor, the rug, and the sheets; it all was absolutely filthy. "Sora, you have three seconds to answer a few simple questions," her voice was rather calm for the mental panic she was currently experiencing. "One, where am I; two, why am I here; and three, when was the last time these sheets were washed?"

Sora tried to send her an apologetic smile, but her cold stare didn't budge. He answered, rather nervously, he must of known she wouldn't like his answers, "Well, this is Roxas's room…you fainted, and probably…never."

Namine took a deep, cleansing breath of toxic air, closed her eyes, and said in the calmest voice possible, "Take me home now, I need a shower; there is no telling what has gone on in this bed."

He obeyed, took her hand, and led her through the house. The party was even more rowdy than before, and she quickly came to the conclusion that since it was still dark she couldn't have been out for that long.

Luckily there weren't any flying mattresses or ignorant frat boys in her way of escaping the closest thing she had ever experienced to torture.

They were outside within moments, and she inhaled the cool, crisp, night air greedily. Sora let go of her hand, they weren't trudging through an obstacle course anymore, and the extra guidance wasn't necessary.

Namine looked down at her empty hand, and then to Sora's. He was sweet, and she almost missed the feel of his hand in hers. She naturally shook the thought away, and admired the silence she so desperately missed.

A small, almost pathetic chuckle escaped Sora's lips, and Namine sent him a confused look before asking what he was laughing at.

He replied simply by saying, "Well, the freshmen dorms aren't far from here at all, you could have easily found your way back." He concluded without looking at her.

A smile formed on her lips as she playfully said, "Hey now, don't hate on the directionally challenged."

He looked up at her with a solemn look in his eyes and muttered, "I wasn't." He stayed silent for a moment before adding, "Besides, it's not like you went to the party, apparently you were dragged there." His voice was sarcastic, harsh even.

Her smile slowly faded once she realized he wasn't joking; in attempt to break the silence she pursed her lips and muttered, "Something tells me that wasn't all you were thinking."

"Well," he began, "I am beginning to think you almost wanted to go to the party."

His accusation shocked her, and she honestly had no idea how to respond, so she stayed silent, and kept her eyes down.

Sora chuckled again, and muttered, "I know you were on a date with Roxas, he told me right before you fainted." Sora's voice was a bit strained, and he avoided lifting his eyes to meet hers. Namine snuck a glance in his direction. His hands were in his pockets and his shoulders were slightly hunched over.

After a few moments, he let out a sigh of defeat, and shyly sent her a glance in return. Their eyes locked for a moment, and he sent her a lopsided smile.

He looked hurt; he thought that the date was real, when in reality it could easily be referred to as abduction.

She lifted her eyes to his, she needed to explain, that yes, Roxas was older, and attractive, but that he could also be insensitive at times; not all times, of course. After all, he could still be out looking for her, and Namine couldn't help but let that idea warm her heart.

But still, even if Namine remotely cared about Roxas in the most distant way possible those feelings didn't effect how she felt about his brother, Sora, in any way. She almost shivered at the thought of them being related, that fact was going to take some time to get used to. Instead of expressing her blatant dislike towards their surprising relationship she suppressed her distaste and instead managed to send Sora a small smile.

He chuckled again; he obviously mistook her smile as sympathetic, and said, "You don't have to be nice to me Namine, I'll stay out of the way, promise."

She opened her lips to protest, but he turned away from her and said, "We're here." He looked at her one last time, before shoving his hands further in his pockets, muttering a good night, and turning away from her.

If this was a movie, or a fairytale she would have called after him, and he would have turned with a hopeful smile on his lips. But this wasn't a movie, this was college, so instead of calling his name, Namine watched him walk away, and after sighing herself, turned the handle to the building and stepped inside.

She trudged up the stairs with a hollow feeling in her heart. She didn't have feelings for Sora, or Roxas for that matter. She didn't like anyone, and she was determined to keep it that way.

It was the first day of college, and Namine already had more trouble than she wanted to deal with. Sora was sweet, Roxas was suave, but thinking about them, separately and together made her head hurt.

She sighed again before exiting the stairs and opening the door that lead to her floor. The hallway was dark, but she still managed to make out a figure sitting against her door.

She recognized him almost instantly, it was Roxas, and he was sleeping. A small chuckle escaped her lips, he looked absolutely adorable. His hair was just as messy as before, but she urged herself not to notice. She didn't want to focus too much of her attention on his looks.

She quietly walked up to him with a puzzled look on her face; there was a sticky note on the floor next to him. She picked it up, careful not to wake the sleeping beast, and read it.

It was from Kairi, and it made her laugh so hard she almost blew her cover.

_Hey Nam, stopped by your room; you weren't here, but this sexy bag-of-bones was. I hope you were nice, and didn't kick him out of your room, again! Poor guy looked so uncomfortable sleeping sitting up like that…_

_Anyway, call me later, and don't have too much fun tonight! _

_X's and O's Kairi. _

Only one conclusion could be drawn from this note; her friend was outrageously insane, and that it was official, she needed medical attention.

Namine slipped the note into her pocket and then motioned to open her door. She sighed; there was one major problem, bedhead was leaning against it.

Not wanting to be rude she kneeled down next to him and lightly tapped him on the shoulder. He didn't budge, she whispered his name, but that didn't wake him either. She rolled her eyes, he was such a typical college student; a fog horn probably couldn't even wake him up. There was only one option left; she needed to use brute force. She smiled to herself; this was going to be fun.

Without giving it a second thought, she raised her hand and flicked him in the cheek. Not only did his mouth make a small popping noise, which was funny, but he also rammed the back of his head into her door.

Namine slapped her hand over her mouth; that was hilarious. He immediately shot his head in her direction and gave her a look of utter disbelief, "Namine?" He questioned after slowly blinking her into focus, "Why are you here?"

He was rubbing the spot where he hit his head, and he looked ridiculous; she rolled her eyes, "I am here because I want to sleep."

His eyes lightened and a smirk formed on his lips, "Well, Namine, I am flattered–"

She shook her head and held back a laugh as she interrupted him, "No Roxas, this is my room; you're leaning against my door." The smug expression on his face instantly fell, and he took a quick moment to analyze his surroundings; this probably wasn't the first time he had woken up with no recollection of where he was at all.

She laughed at his confused state and stood up. He remained on the ground and looked up at her; there was a smirk yet again on his lips. He extended his hand to her; and then it registered, he wanted her to help him up.

Namine laughed, and crossed her arms, "No way."

He quickly countered, "But don't you want to get in your room." She looked down, his hand was still extended. She rolled her eyes, but took his hand anyway and pulled him up. He did most of the work, of course, but he still stumbled a bit, and for a spilt second her hand was against his chest. She resisted the urge to let his close proximity distract her; instead of surrendering, she pulled away from him, muttered 'you're welcome' and moved towards her door.

He stepped in front of her, blocking her path, and said, "What that's it? No good night kiss? You didn't even ask me why I was here!"

She ignored his comment about the kiss and instead answered, "Well, I assumed you were here to see my roommate." She looked at him with taunting eyes as a victorious smirk fell on her lips.

Roxas whistled, and let out a low chuckle, "Damn Namine, that was a low blow."

"Yes, well, the truth was bound to come out sometime," she muttered, and then began to reach for her doorknob, "now if you will excuse me." He blocked her hand, and backed against the door. He was more stubborn than she expected him to be, and after staring at her blockaded door for a moment she sent Roxas an irritated look.

Before she could speak he interrupted her by saying, "Hey, all I am trying to do is protect you Namine," he shrugged his shoulders, there was a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips, in other words, a giant warning sign that meant he was thinking, and Namine knew that when his kind started thinking no good was to come out of it.

"Don't worry, I stopped believing in the boogie man at age six," she abruptly replied; she made a quick move to reach for her doorknob again, she grasped it, but much to her displeasure so did Roxas.

She bit her lip at the sudden contact, and quickly glanced in his direction.

Namine quickly assessed the situation; she was standing in a dark hallway with a junior, who she barely knew, on the first night of college. Oh, and the worst part is that he didn't even pull his hand away, nope, he kept it over hers on the doorknob, and the feeling it gave her was really making her nervous.

"I didn't mean the boogie monster," his voice was almost a whisper, not that it needed to be any louder, they were close now; she could even feel his breath lightly hit her forehead as he spoke.

She let out a calm, deep breath, and attempted to angle her body away from his. Sadly her attempt failed miserably when she hit her nose lightly against the door, she pulled away quickly, it smelled like mildew, and she was almost positive she got an infected splinter because of it.

She closed her eyes and despite her wooden infection attempted to continue the conversation, "you couldn't possibly be talking about my room mate, could you?" She asked in disbelief.

He merely shrugged his shoulders. "She's not even home!" Namine exclaimed, to put it lightly she was mildly outraged. A small smirk appeared on Roxas's lips again, "and how do you know she isn't home?" His question was simple, but it was the way he asked it that made Namine anxious.

Namine looked at him for a few moments before hesitantly responding, "The lights are off." The small smile on Roxas's lips grew into a smirk, and Namine bit her lip, somehow she knew she was in trouble now.

Roxas couldn't help but hold back a chuckle at her dumbfounded reaction, and further more, at the response he was about to give her. "Namine, in my world having the lights off usually isn't a good sign, if you catch my drift."

She stood there, staring at him, as her mouth fell slowly age, "You're a disgusting pig," she muttered, and attempted to push him away.

"Hey now, just admit I am right," his smirk grew wider, "darkness has never been good," she sent him another irritated look, but he continued anyways, "take literature for example, something I am sure you can relate to, darkness always symbolizes bad voodoo." He wiggled his fingers at the mention of voodoo, and Namine let out a small chuckle, believe it or not, under all the partying this guy was just another weirdo with a bad haircut.

She shook her head as a small smile pulled at her lips; she was supposed to be angry at him, but somehow we was able to make her laugh anyway. Against her better judgement Namine said, "Wow bedhead, you never cease to surprise me," a legitimate smile formed on his lips, as she continued, "I never knew you were capable of saying something mildly intelligent."

His smile instantly fell, but he recovered quickly, "Come on Namine, at least invite me in, it's so late."

She sent him a perplexed look, glanced at her watch, and rolled her eyes, "Roxas, its 10:10."

Her annoyance didn't seem to faze him because he excitedly replied, "Hey, isn't that time good luck, aren't you supposed to make a wish or something." She rolled her eyes again and replied, "No, that's 11:11."

He smiled widely, "Oh well, too late, I already made a wish." He sent her a wink, and an unconscious smile crept onto her lips.

Silence lingered in the air for a moment and after a bit of subtle encouraging by the devil on her shoulder Namine finally asked, "Well, what did you wish for?"

She regretted the question as soon as it left her lips, but she didn't have enough time to renege her statement before he caught her gaze.

He smirked down at her, and slowly lowered his head. Her breath caught, she knew what he was doing. His lips were slowly coming closer, and despite the blaring alarms in her head, she wasn't doing a thing about it. In fact, instead of pushing him away, she nearly complied by closing her own eyes.

Namine could feel his warm breath on her lips, and she wouldn't admit it, but she loved the way its contrasted with the cool air swirling around them. The moment had offocially consumed her, and she knew that it was impossible for her to pull away. She had spent all her life preparing for college, those friday nights studying and planning all for this, the college experience; it was this situation in particular that she wasn't at all prepared for. She sighed inwardly, her parents would be so proud.

A part of her wanted to pull away, but luckily she didn't have to, because he said, "I'll show you sometime," and then he pulled away first.

She stood there for a moment, she wouldn't admit it, but there were goose-bumps on her arms, and chills running down her spine. After a quiet deep breath, she slowly opened her eyes.

He wasn't standing there anymore, in fact his figure was now retreating down the hall.

It took a moment for her to recompose herself before she shakily turned to knob on her door. Before she stepped inside she did two things; first she made sure her roommate wasn't home, and second, she glanced in Roxas's direction.

He was already down the hall, and just before he turned the corner he glanced back at her as well.

He stood there for a moment, smiled, then saluted and turned the corner.

Namine shook her head and sighed deeply as she entered the room. She flicked the light on; no one was home, thank goodness. She walked over to her bed and collapsed, this night couldn't have been more tiring.

She forced herself not to recap, Roxas and Sora and Kairi and her impossible roommate; she just wanted to forget about everything, at least for a little while so she could attempt to sleep.

Unfortunately, just as Namine laid down her head to sleep, none other than her roommate burst in, with a very chatty Kairi close behind.

~X~

**Lebrezie**: Hey guys (again) hope you liked the chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it (especially Roxas's part, because he is just so outrageous, haha)

So, I think we all knew what Roxas wished for, and I think he got it. Haha

Neways, thanks so much for reading and reviewing! (really) I got 19 reviews for last chapter, that is A.W.E.S.O.M.E!

**Review **_**& **_**Predict**!

_**Por favor**_. And thanks so much for reading, **p**e**a**c**e**!


	5. Chapter 5

**Lebrezie**: Hey guys, I am so sorry for the very late update. I just graduated, so I was dealing with college, AP tests, final exams and worst of all my mother. Haha (kidding on the last one) anyway, enjoy the chapter, personally I think it's a bit rushed, but that's because I just wanted to upload it.

~X~

_**Wild Ride**_

_Chapter 5 _

Namine sighed deeply as Kairi asked her for the fourth time why she was out all night. "You're not going to give up are you?" Namine half-heartily asked. Kairi shook her head and threw her hands in the air, "I wouldn't have to be so persistent if you would just answer the damn question!"

Kairi was making this situation much more dramatic than it needed to be; Namine didn't want to answer the question, simple as it was, and it was driving Kairi insane.

Not only did Namine not want anyone to know about her short-lived visit down fraternity row, but she also wanted to forget the awful experience herself. Besides classes started tomorrow, and she wanted to make a good first impression; in other words, sleep was a necessary evil.

"Namine, really, all you have to do is give me one sentence – one sentence, and then I will leave you alone!" Namine looked towards her best friend, and rolled her eyes.

In the past few hours Namine has learned at lot through her ultimate college experience; not only has she discovered a new country called frat-boy-land, where their major export is beer and their occupation is to fail out of college, but she has also discovered a few unexpected similarities between her best friend and her parents. One of them, and the most significant in her opinion, is the fact that they are both nosey and eager to live their lives through her.

"Let's just say it was the worst experience of my life, okay?" Namine was exasperated, she was tired before her little extravaganza - imagine how she felt now.

"Oh no," Yuffie, Namine's silent roommate, until now at least, piped up, "The worst experience of your life will be the day you wake up with no recollection of the previous night, look down, and find two huge bruises on your knees."

"Gross," Kairi spat and then rolled her eyes.

Namine looked around confused before saying, "I don't get it."

Yuffie spoke again, "Well, the imagination is a funny thing, the only reason I could think of as to why I had bruises on my knees was because -"

"And so, that's enough of that!" Kairi practically yelled before sending the very outspoken girl a glare. "Besides, we have class tomorrow, and Namine probably wants to get some sleep."

Namine nodded her head; at least Kairi has her back when it comes to people, other than herself of course, torturing her. "She's right Yuffie, I am exhausted, you ready for lights out?"

The last thing Namine remembered before her alarm clock forcefully woke her up was Yuffie jumping into bed. Not the nicest lullaby, but at least it was somewhat peaceful, and represented the end of a very interesting day quite nicely.

The seven hours of sleep Namine got felt more like seven minuets. She wanted to blame her lack of comfort on the springy mattress, the creaking walls and the drafty window in her room, but the sad truth is she had a dream. Correction, a nightmare, because guess what it was about – none other than the wonderful Roxas and his brother Sora.

As Namine lifted her head from the pillow and shook the sleep from her eyes she was forced to face the fact that she could not escape the presence of these clearly impressionable brothers even in her dreams.

Luckily a very extravagant distraction, in other words, her roommate, stole her attention.

Literately, she jumped on her, physically jumped on her.

Namine groaned, still half asleep and mumbled, "Yuffie, you squishing my kidneys."

"It's okay; you only need one of them."

"And I'd rather wait until I am old with a deadly disease to give one of them up," Namine mumbled into her pillow. Almost instantly the large weight puncturing her abdomen lifted and Yuffie muttered, "Dang girl, you don't have to be so morbid."

Namine sat up from her pillow and muttered, "I am going to be a nurse therefore I have to be a realist."

"Well then, you really should get out of bed, doesn't your first class start.." Yuffie quickly glanced down at her watch, "uh…ten minuets ago."

"What?" Namine literately flung herself out of bed, and landed smack on the floor; she scrambled for her clock and panicked when it took her eyes a few seconds longer to focus. It's almost as if the universe was working against her; if this pattern kept up, her only option would be to join the life-sucking Greek system she despised so greatly.

Namine's eyes grew wide at the sight of those little red numbers: 8:07.

Her class started at 8:15.

Namine somehow managed to lift herself off the floor, matrix style, simultaneously grab a pair of pants and a toothbrush and run out the door. Unfortunately, not only did she forget toothpaste, but she also had absolutely no idea where she was going.

Namine bolted down the stairs and headed for the front door. If she ran fast enough she could run to the campus map, figure out where her class was and then go there, hopefully with a few minuets to spare.

Unfortunately, Namine was a bit bored on the campus tour, and she regretfully didn't pay attention to where the map was, funny, she didn't think she'd need the information at the time.

Besides, running down stairs was a job in itself, and it was taking half her brain power just to make it down them without tripping. It was pratically a miracle that she somehow managed to get her pants on, hopefully with no observors to tell the tale.

She jumped onto the landing, she only had one more flight to go, and then five more steps; it was already too late when she realized she was running fast, too fast.

She heard his voice before she saw him, but her feet were moving too quickly for her to just stop, even though that is exactly what she did, or rather, attempted to do.

He rounded the corner just as she hit the bottom step, and of course, because gravity hated her, her feet stopped, but momentum threw her forward and she ran smack into the poor and clearly shocked boy.

They landed on the floor in a position that was becoming more and more familiar; embracing the other and out of breath.

Odd, if Roxas was here, he would probably make the situation perverted.

But this wasn't Roxas, no this was the nicer, other brother, Sora.

"Namine, at first I thought you running into me was an accident, but now I am starting to think you're actually trying to kill me."

Namine instantly jumped off the guy, and stuttered a hurried apology. "Trust me; the only person I want to kill right now is your brother for taking me to that stupid party last night."

Namine slapped a hand over her mouth; she hadn't even realized she was thinking about the obnoxious yet attractive blond until his name slipped right out of her mouth.

Sora's eyes saddened for a moment, but he managed to mask his disappointment well.

Namine knew he misunderstood the relationship she and his brother shared, and she instantly regretted being so inconsiderate. Sora was too sweet, nice, and all too tolerant of her constant, yet completely unintentional beatings, for Namine to be mean too.

She started to apologize again, but Sora stopped her with a fake smile, "its okay Namine, you don't have to apologize."

She stood there awkwardly with her mouth half open for a few moments. Luckily, Sora was good at acting and didn't allow the silence to last long. He bent down, picked up a now polluted toothbrush, and chuckled to himself. "Didn't they teach you it's dangerous to run with a toothbrush?"

Namine smiled slightly at him, and of course conveniently forgot to take back the filthy toothbrush, "I was in a hurry, and dental care is important."

He laughed at her comment, side glanced at the toothbrush he still held in his hand and asked, "I take it you don't want the toothbrush back?"

She shook her head quickly and grimaced, "nope, just thinking about putting that thing in my mouth is disgusting."

He stared at her for a moment, mostly likely concurring that she was not only ridiculous but also partially insane before asking if he wanted her to dispose of the 'disgusting item' for her.

Namine animatedly shook her head and said, "Would you really do that for me?"

"Sure, of course, I know this really great toothbrush recycling center, so it works out perfectly." Namine's face instantly lit up, "that's perfect -" Sora let out a small chuckle, and Namine's words faded.

She looked at his playful smirk for a moment, unable to keep the thought that he looked all too much like his brother from entering her mind, as she tried to figure out what was so funny. Then it hit her, "no such place exists."

"Correct you are," he chuckled and poked her in the forehead, "you seem especially out-of-it this morning, something wrong?"

It's amazing how Sora can go from teasing to concerned in a matter of words, "yea, actually I have no idea where my class is, and I am late…" Namine paused for a moment, as if to absorb what she actually said and then, as if she counted to three in her head screamed, "Wait! I am going to be late, I have to run!"

She began to head for the doors, in a quick, but controlled pace when Sora stepped in front of her and took her class list from her all in one swift movement. Talent.

"Calm down Namine, and let me help you."

"Fine, but lets help and walk at the same time," Namine suggested. Sora nodded, "compromise is always good, let's move!" They were out of the building moments and later and practically power walking to the academic side of campus when Sora broke his stride.

Namine, focused as she was, almost didn't notice his absence until he exclaimed from a few feet behind her, "Namine, you have Biology 101 with Strife!"

She stopped, whirled around to face him with a confused look on her face and said, "yes, I do, that's why I am running, I am going to be late!" She turned back around and began her stride again. Namine knew Sora was pledging a frat, but he made it to college, therefore solving a prolbem as simple as _late = run _should only take him moments to fingure out, five seconds at the most.

That was mean, Namine thought, she took a deep breath and muttered, "you're only stressed, stop mentally dissing people and focus."

Despite all her mental reprimanding Namine still managed to hear Sora chuckle behind her, and then she felt his hand in hers, stopping her from sprinting ahead. At first she didn't know how to react, so instead of panicking like a typical middle school girl would, she took a deep breath and turned around to face the guy that so softly held her hand within his.

Before she could speak he said, "Namine, I have the same class, there is no need to rush." She was so shocked by his words that she almost hadn't noticed how his hand slipped slowly from hers once she turned to face him.

"Other than the fact that I am glad I have a class with you, I'm confused." Wait, did she just say she was glad? Yep, those were her words. Namine surely was becoming very confused. She dismissed the thought and continued her sentence, "shouldn't you be running too?"

"You didn't get the email, did you?" Namine hesitantly shook her head, Sora chuckled again and smiled at her, "Mr. Strife sent it out last night; he said he was a college student once and that the first class is always the hardest, so he postponed class until 8:30."

Namine stared at him, mouth agape, for a few moments before she shook her head and cleared her mind enough to speak, "are you trying to tell me that we still have twenty minuets until class starts?"

Sora nodded, "yep, that's what I am saying."

Namine sighed loudly, threw up her hands and smiled, "well, now I feel like a complete idiot." Sora chuckled, "it's cool, were already past first impressions, so it's not like this little morning extravaganza changed my opinion about you."

Namine smiled slightly, and nodded, not quite sure how to reply to his comment. Instead she said, "Glad to know."

Sora began to walk and after taking a few steps, turned back to face the blond and asked, "So now what do you want to do?" Namine shrugged her shoulders, "I dunno, I guess we could just get to class early."

Sora chuckled, "no way, I'm not really the kiss-ass type." Namine's mouth fell open, what he had just said was offensive, but he only paused for a moment to smrik at her before he continued his thought without letting her express her mildly outraged opinion. "How about we grab something to eat? After all breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

At first Namine didn't know how to respond, firstly because the way Sora just acted; smirking and insulting her was something Roxas would do. She resisted the urge to stop and bang her head on a nearby brick wall as she muttered, paincky, in her head that despite the fact that they are brothers they are still two different people with very different likes and dislikes...well hopefully at least.

The second reason why she didn't know how to respond was just as trivial but still seemingly important; honestly she didn't know if breakfast after a stressful morning constituted as a date or not. After a few moments of serious thinking she still hadn't come to a decision, but as she walked off with the younger brother, she sure hoped it didn't because she said yes.

Breakfast was a bust and unforunately only added more stress to her chaotic morning. They both walked into class with only moments to spare, literately; Namine was having a small panic attack as they walked through the door.

It was Sora brilliant idea to check out a local coffee shop he had heard about…off campus. It was Namine's not so brilliant idea to follow him.

They both sat down in the only two empty seats left, ones in the very back. Sora looked pleased with this arrangement, but Namine sat down hesitantly; she always liked the front, a quality Sora not so nicely reffered to as kiss-ass mentality.

Unfortunately Namine lost her coffee on the frantic run back; running with a full cup had been too much of a hassle, so she eventually dumped it on the side walk. Sora, unlike Namine, was now sitting down with a full cup of hazelnut coffee; he was an athlete, and apparently had better balance skills than the average, or in Namine's case, below average, human being.

As they took their seats Namine muttered, "You owe me coffee."

Sora gave her a confused look before muttering, "I bought you that coffee, if anything you, and your major lack of coordination, owe me coffee."

She crossed her arms, and sent him a small, yet playful glare, "I didn't have any money."

He looked at her with a smirk, "And whose fault is that?" Her mouth fell open, "I was late…or at least I thought I was." Sora chuckled, "Who leaves their room without their wallet?"

Namine took a deep breath and muttered, "A panicked freshman who woke up to a kidney squishing roomate and a decieving schedule, with the unfortunate luck of physically running into a guy that oddly resembles a porcupine."

Sora chuckled again and muttered, "You're unbelievable," just as he pushed his coffee slighly towards her.

Namine shook her head in defiance, grabbed the coffee and took a much needed sip. Still holding the coffee she turned to face the now lecturing teacher. Even as she listened to Mr. Strife ramble on and on about the complex molecular structure of a ginkgo tree cell she couldn't help but find herself smiling not only about the words, and somewhat compliment, Sora just uttered, but also about his very presence as well.

~X~

**Lebrezie**: Hey guys (again) hope you enjoyed the chapter, nothing really happened, its mostly just plot development. Now these two crazy cats have a class together, that should be exciting.

**Review **_**& **_**Predict**!

_**Por favor**_. And thanks so much for reading, **p**e**a**c**e**!


End file.
